Reencuentro desemfrenado
by VuLtUriiI
Summary: Porque sabes que ella es tuya, no en alma, pero si en cuerpo y eso te basta, ¿o no? ¿puedes olvidar lo que ella te hizo en el pasado?


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a mi célebre y encantadora autora favorita (Stepheine Meyer) Quien copie esta historia o la plagie no crea que no me enterare (porque si que me entero eh) y si lo hace SIN MI PERMISO lo encontrare, ARRANCARÉ SU CABEZA Y LA TIRARE AL LA HOGUERA. Con cariño,

/humilde servidora (vulturiii)

* * *

"Encuentro desenfrenado"

Entras a aquel bar, que hace mucho tiempo tan solo era una "taberna" sabes que no hay vuelta atrás , te sientas en la barra y ver esos ojos rojos en calma.

-¿Me extrañabas Jasper?-te dice con una voz extremadamente tórrida, díos, ella te vuelve loca. Deseas decirle que no, pero sabes que llevas 100 años esperando embestirla otra vez, que grite tu nombre. Sí, porque Alice lo hace muy bien, pero ella es insuperable, ella es puro fuego.

-Sabes, me alegro de verte-avanza acercándose peligrosamente a tí. Pasa sus manos de marfil por tu cuello, y clavícula, palpando tus cicatrices, sabes que le encanta, siempre le encanto castigarte, lo que no sabe tu familia es que la mayoría te las hizo ella, en sus momentos de frenesí.

Acerca su fría lengua a tu cuello y lo lame, lento, recordando los viejos tiempos... su lujuria te invade, deseas comértela, toda. Sabes que tienes que hacerla parar. Recuerdas que estas en un bar. Y Alice... te estremeces al pensar en ella. Pero pronto te sacas su nombre de la cabeza cuando María se sienta a horcajadas sobre ti. Enlaza sus piernas sobre tu cintura, estrechándoos juntos, pasea su lengua por tu oreja lamiéndola y mordisqueándola.

-Umm -gimes- que bien se siente-musitas. Ella sopla tu nuca, haciendo que tu piel se erice sobre esos rizos dorados. Sabes que quieres más y ella también lo sabe, por eso estallas en carcajadas. Hay es cuando te das cuenta de la poca ropa que lleva, también de lo bien que le sienta. Deseas arrancarle ese top de encaje, para ver sus pechos. Deseas quitarle con la boca esos pantalones cortos que son tu delirio, para hacerla tuya como nunca. Deseas dejarla desnuda , para contemplar su escueto cuerpo, como ningún hombre lo ha hecho, porque sabes que ella es tuya, no en alma, pero si en cuerpo y eso te basta. Se baja de ti y te agarra la mano.

Entonces eres tú el que coges la iniciativa, ríes entre dientes de manera seductora. Te acercas a su oreja y le susurras:

-¿Venís conmigo señorita?-con una voz ronca rota por el erotismo que flota en el ambiente.

-Sí-dice levantándose del asiento y cogiendo el bolso.

-Le sigo-dices cuando ella arranca a andar, y no lo puedes evitar, adorar la forma de caminar que tiene tan femenina, contoneándose, haciéndote perder el mínimo punto de cordura que te quedaba. Y si, Jazz deseas poner esas manos en su redondo y perfecto trasero hasta hacerla estremecerse, tomarla y no dejarla ir nunca. Aunque, al fin y al cabo solo es atracción. Y sabes que ya no hay vuelta atrás...Salís a las calles donde hace tiempo el polvo inundaba tus ojos al ver pasar un carruaje. Ahora solo es cemento.

-Sígueme- le ordenas, aunque sabes que no debes llevarle la contraria o lo acabaras pagando tú, aunque de todas maneras te gusta ser castigado. Es entonces cuando ella se gira y lo único que ves es esos labios carnosos, que hace 100 años normalmente rodeaban tu entrepierna, y te das cuenta de lo mucho que echas de menos eso. Y no puedes más la coges de la cintura y la besas, ella te muerde el labio con fuerza, sabes que quedará cicatriz pero da igual, te encanta sentir su lengua en tu boca, devorándote, la lujuria, y el frenesí se apoderan de vosotros ella te tira al suelo, sujetando tu garganta con la mano, te encanta.

-Mi dulce e inocente Jasper-dice con voz ronca y extremado erotismo. Lo único que puedes decir es "Ahh" y así lo haces, sabes que Alice ya lo habrá visto y que todos vendrás hacia acá.

Es entonces cuando pasas tus manos por su cintura y la pones de pie a velocidad vampírica, si estáis en la calle pero no hay nadie. Le quitas el top, con fuerza y ella acaricia tu pelo, con insistencia pasa sus ágiles manos por tus rubios rizos. Tú , corres hacia un campo cercano , ella llega, ignorante de lo que le espera. Entonces realiza una muesca de horror al ver 8 figuras escondidas entre capas de terciopelo. Porque ya no eres tú el títere y el que acaba perdiendo la partida, Ahora para ella, la que se ha acabado la partida, por siempre, porque lo único que has hecho es hacer justicia, y has contemplado como el escueto cuerpo de María arde en la hoguera. A manos de los Vulturis.

* * *

PLEASSSEEE REVIEWS

V


End file.
